Sell Your Soul
by kyotoprincess
Summary: 10 songs played on shuffle. Shizaya. Shizuo x Izaya. T.


This is actually my first time trying to upload a Durarara fic. I've seen the anime (and currently debating on whether or not to read the novel online) and at first, I thought the anime was pretty decent but suddenly, I woke up with the urge for some Shizaya! Yeah, I know, weird right? Anywhoo, I hope you like it~ I tried to stay as in character as possible. Some are Shizaya and others are just Shizuo or Izaya. I might make more but ehh, let's just see what happens with this fic first~ Try my friends!

Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.

* * *

_01. Daydreamin' by Taniyama Kishou_

Sometimes, when Shizuo looks up at the clear, blue sky, he'll see birds flying around, the white clouds that pass over or an airplane either coming from another country or leaving Japan.

However, most of the time, he'll just** his **face smiling down on him before he pushes his head to meet his lips.

* * *

_02. Tokyo Drift by Teriyaki Drift _

Izaya stares at humanity down below, rushing to and fro where ever they came from. People know that he's an informant and wouldn't have it any other way. However, he is the mastermind of everything that happens: from the Saika's redundant slashing to the random vending machines in the sky.

So he thinks, deep in his mind, whether or not he'll be able to control the entire city of Tokyo, including the sub-divisions. **Strike that**. What he really meant was if it would be pointless trying to control all Tokyo when all he ever wanted was right there, fast asleep on the couch after watching a movie.

Izaya smiles softly. It probably would be pretty pointless.

(When I heard this song play, I started laughing for about 20 secs into the song.)

* * *

_03. Count Me In by Framing Hanley_

No matter how much he wants it (_him_), it'll never happen. Izaya knows it and he's pretty sure that Shizuo knows it too. There's a fragile line that separates the two, or rather, since** fragile **is probably the wrong word, there is a line there. A line that they cannot cross no matter how much he (_both of them_) wants to.

Izaya laughs because it sounds so superficial but he's willing to keep that line there. It's what society wanted of him and Izaya knows that his image will always be engraved in his mind, no matter if its hatred or love (_even if he wanted it to be love_).

* * *

_04. Sell Your Soul by Hollywood Undead_

Shizuo wrapped his arms around the trembling man. He can't help but wonder what kind of dream (or nightmare) would be able to reduce this proud, arrogant, loving man to tears and fear. He combs through his hair, letting a small smile appear on his face as the trembling and sniffles come to a stop.

"Are you okay?" There was no response.

Izaya looked up and Shizuo could see it clearly: fear. He felt a hand grip his shirt tightly.

"I'm not giving you up."

* * *

_05. Kokuchi Tono Tatakai from the Monochrome Factor –cross road- OST (there was no artist)_

Izaya giggled as he pretended to fly around his apartment, with a red cape/blanket attached to his back.

"I'm** Super**-Izaya!"

Shizuo sighed and he facepalmed himself. He wondered how he ended up loving this… weirdo. This only caused Izaya to laugh some more as he turned up the volume for Superman. Luckily, he was wearing pants.

* * *

_06. Bird by Yuuya Matsuhita_

"Look Shizu-chan,"

Shizuo looked up and saw two birds flying across the sky. One was pure red, as red as blood, and the other was blue, as blue as the sky could get. Then, he felt an arm wrapped around his. Shizuo looked down and saw a bright smile on his face, in which he reflected back.

Soon, the first sign of winter came as flakes of snow started drifting down. Shizuo blew a breath and saw white smoke in the air. He took Izaya's hand and pulled it towards his apartment.

"Come on, it's getting cold,"

Izaya nodded in response and let Shizuo lead him to his apartment. All the while, the two birds flew on by across the sky.

* * *

_07. Bleed it Out by Linkin Park_

Izaya watched as the blood from his cheek curved that sharp chin of his. His face, always full of anger and rage, was panting and gasping as if he didn't have air. His eyes, brown with hatred, were now cloudy with lust and the undeniable need for_ more_. Izaya smirked at the withering, completely submissive body.

When he opened his eyes, he was met with a confused stare.

* * *

_08. What Them Girls Like by Ludacris_

Shizuo could feel daggers straight behind his head. When he turned around, all the girls that were surrounding him also turned their heads, only to meet face-to-face with blood red eyes and an unnaturally sinister smile.

"What do you think you girls are doing there, _eh_?" His voice was dripped in liquid nitrogen.

Shizuo froze as well as the other girls. The girls that surrounded the bartender ran towards… well wherever they were going to escape the fate met with an Orihara Izaya. Shizuo watched them and even soon after they all scattered, he still couldn't turn to face his lover. It wasn't his fault, it was the cat that he saved and that somehow caused the girls to gather around him.

"Well, Shizu-chan~?"

Oh yeah, he was _definitely _not turning around unless he wanted his life to end there.

* * *

_09. Differences by Ginuwine_

_They were polar opposite_, a person commented. Why? Because of their almost constant arguments that included vending machines in the air, knives shining in the sun, and legs chasing one another. They had their differences however; it was because of their differences that they grew attracted.

_It's only natural_, another person suggested.

* * *

_10. Heaven's Not Enough by Steve Conte_

Izaya opened his eyes; he was just resting them, he wasn't sleeping. Even after their love-making, he would always rest his eyes, because he'll never fall asleep if Shizuo doesn't sleep first. He turns to face the blonde man net to him and right now, he's sleeping silently.

Izaya twirls a blonde lock in his finger. He never believed in heaven and that, perhaps, was okay with him because in front him, sleeping so silently and fragile, was his heaven. Even if that monstrous head in the jar was his key to heaven, he didn't mind having another heaven down with him here.

Still, heaven's not enough. He wants him to be there in that godly heaven up there. And as long he's there, there will always be heaven and that, alone, is enough for the informant.

* * *

Thankums lovelies for reading~ Review if I actually did well? D'8


End file.
